Till the end
by FrontalAssaultDSFTCI
Summary: A boy and a girl, twins and of a secret clan. With that clan now torn apart by a vengeful ex-member, will the twins get away unscathed? Or will he find them and break all that's left of them? Danger ahead. Rating may change
1. On the Lam

**A/N: Ok just want you to know, there is a high chance that I won't finish this. This is kind of my first story so this is really like a...test run? I also don't think anyone will bother to read this crap but if you happen to chance upon it, cool. If you hate it then.. well that's cool too. I will probably come back and read through this to fix it up cause I know there are a lot of mistakes, so feel free to point them out so I can find them and make sure they're fixed.**

_DISCLAIMER: I solemnly swear I'm up to no good...wait...that doesn't sound right...I solemnly swear that i don't own adventure quest. There! If I did, I would not be writing ff for it. I pretty much own nothing at all really, I'm poor. Thank you and good day, sir. I said GOOD DAY, SIR!_

* * *

><p><em><span>Prologue<span>_

The buffalo skin boots pounded against the cold forest floor, the smaller animals scurrying away from the fast moving bodies. Terror showed in their black eyes. They ran as fast as their legs could take them. Not fast enough. Above the overhanging trees was a dragon and its rider. The dragon, black as night and the rider, a malicious looking man wearing armor that matched the color of his dragon. It flew through the skies, watching them, tracking them. One tripped, they knew it was the end. Falling to the ground, the other hung back, trying to raise the other. A boy and girl, sibblings it seemed, as they looked so similar. The boy had fallen. How ironic is it that it happened to be a clearing, admitably one with more obsticles to trip on, yet the perfect area for a large animal to take solace. The dragon rider, taking notice of this, instructed his dragon to swoop down. Its large paws crushing and pounding the sticks and dried leaves littering the clearing. The rider hopped off, his large, steel toe-ed boots cracking twigs as he swiftly made his way across the area to come to a stop in front of the fallen boy. The girl looked up in fear, knowing the chance of survival with this meeting. The fallen one turned onto his back and glared threateningly up at their hunter. He stepped forward drawing a sword from his belt and pressing the tip to the girls chin.

"Tell me where they are. Or she dies." He spoke through a closed jaw, displaying his anger to them in body language. He pressed the tip harder, drawing crimson droppes from under her turquose skin.

The dark clouds above moved swiftly accross the sky as the wind picked up, causing their white hair to whip around haphazardly. They didn't seem fazed by this, as they were locked in an intense staring contest, not lifting their gaze. The cold night air pricked their skin, raising goosebumps. The clouds shook and groaned above them. They knew it wouldn't be long untill they opened up and let the rain fall.

With one word, the almost calm of the forest broke. "No." It was spoken with such power and finality that it lit a fire in the evil rider's belly. With another word, that fire grew to dangerous heights that burnt and scorched all it touched. "Never."

He turned his sword on the speaker, a venomous glint in his eyes. He grabbed the boy by the shirt and pulled him up. He pulled his hand back and beckoned his dragon closer. They knew it wasn't going to be a fun night.

* * *

><p>"Why do we have to wait for the rain to stop? It can't last much longer, it's been like this all night!"<p>

"Trust me, Blackhawke, we will take our leave soon, for I have seen the rain ending soon. While we wait why don't you gather your supplies and make sure you have all that you need."

Blackhawke sighed before turning and making his leave. "You better be right, Uldar, or there will be some serious ass-kicking later!" He called back as he headed up the stairs of the inn. Uldar stood in the lounge as he listened to his friend leave the room. He chuckled softly to himself as he heard Aquella walk into the room.

"Are you two leaving anytime soon or am I going to have to call in a guardian to do this job?" There was a humerous edge to her claim, as she sat on the stool closest the the fireplace. Uldar sat down as well, waiting for Blackhawke to reenter the room.

"Very funny, becuase I'm sure those boneheaded guardians would know where to get magma leaves! The only thing they're really good for is protection and battle!"

"Oh don't be so spitefull," she said. "It wouldn't hurt to cut them a little slack once in a while! They're just trying to be the best they can be. You musn't be so critical of the way they do things! Who knows? They might just save your life one day."

Uldar pondered this for a moment, but was cut off before he could reply by Blackhawke's shout of 'No Twig! It's my fish! Stay out of my room!' followed by multiple thumping sounds unique the that of a moglin being kicked down the stairs. Uldar groaned slightly before raising himself from the stool and bid his farewell to Aquella, who politely said her goodbyes as well.

Uldar left the room and came to a stop in the main room where he saw Yulgar and Hans standing behind the counter shaking their heads with slight smiles on their faces. Blackhawke came down the stairs soon after, carrying a bag and some supplies. He scratched his scar and turned to the fallen moglin on the foot of the steps. He glowered down at it and turned his head to Uldar. They both left the room and headed towards the nearby forest. As they entered the first gathering of trees, they both noticed the earieness of the forest and the lack of immedeate wildlife. Uldar paused for a moment, before heading in a certain direction. Blackhawke, not sure of the crazy blind man's choice in direction, followed anyway, knowing full well of the sage's abilities.

After many minouts of walking towards an unknown destination, they came to a stop in a desicrated clearing. The trees were burnt and toppled over, the ground was torn up and scorched, with randome large holes in the earth. The entire scene had a sad tone to it, the death and destruciton of such beautiful wildlife. Both the sage and the fighter knew something was terribly wrong for it wasn't common for a part of the forest to be blown up like this. Blackhawke walked around for a bit, searching for anything that could hint at how and why this happend as Uldar felt the trees in an attempt to hear what they had to say. They were much to scared to listen to his comforting at the moment so he turned away and waited for Blackhawke to say something, anything helpful. Shock overcame Blackhawke though as he cried out for Uldar to join him over by a pile of rubble. Uldar quickley scurried over, a frown marring his face as he knelt down beside Blackhawke.

Blackhawke pulled things away from the pile like broken twigs and scorched leaves. What it revealed was quite curious. There lied two children, both with odd turqoise skin and snow white hair. They wore clothes fit for riders of some sort. They were both badly injured, blood still flowing freely from the cuts that marred their skin. Blackhawke raised the boy in his arms, holding him carefully as to not jostle him too terribly and watched as Uldar did the same with the girl. They hurried back to Battleon with their cargo, completely disregarding their earlyer mission.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is just the prologue so it's...well not the shortest, but still kind of short. I have the beginning of the next chapter and am probably going to work on that. Thanks, FA**


	2. Two steps Forward, One step Back

**A/N: Greetings, readers, creatures, assorted food groups! And welcome to my humble abode, or as I like to call it, My Frigging-Huge-Scary-Assh-Not-Real Castle of Doom, Destruction, Pop Tarts, and all thing fluffy and good in this world! Speak now or forever hold your peace! So second chapter my furry friends! Proud of myself cause I kind of just typed it up. I had the beginning of the chapter already and i just added on and finished. Because of this, it is not very long. I was filled with excitement because I just drank lots of coffee and I wanted to get this out there. Again, no one will probably ever read this, but if you do, THANK YOU!**

_DISCLAIMER: No! It's my dirt! You can't have it and neither can Johnny Depp (Whom I** WISH** I owned, yet sadly do not)! I speaketh nothing but the truth when I say I do not, in any shape or form, own Adventure Quest. That right belongs to ArtixEntertainment and the guy who created it. So, all in all, **I OWN NOTHING **and it will stay that way until further notice, thank you very MUCH!_

* * *

><p><em><span>Two steps forward, One step back<span>_

When they returned to Battleon, Robina was was exiting the inn. She spotted the foreigners in their arms and beckoned them inside. They ran up the stairs into one of the rooms and placed them on the warm beds. Their light turquoise skin blended oddly with the light blue bed sheets and pillows. They quickly got to work, calling down to Hans to bring up some medical supplies. He gasped when he entered, but quickly handed Robina and Blackhawke the supplies.

Roughly an hour later, the pair were bandaged up and recovering slowly. The group in the room relaxed and sat back in wait for them to awaken from their slumber. Exactly twelve minuites later, the girl sat bolt upright, staring with wide eyes at the group. They all jumped slightly, but relaxed in an attempt to calm the young girl's nerves. She glanced around the room, drawing the covers closer to her chest. When her eyes landed on her brother's still prone form, she blanched as tears formed and began cascading down her face. The odd thing was that they were light green in color.

She jumped from the bed, rushing to her brother's side, grabbing his hand starting to sob. She continuously glanced furtively at the others in the room, who were watching her actions wearily. Uldar decided to speak first.

"He'll be ok, I promise." He took a step closer, so she could get a better glance at him. Her eyes paused when she saw his bandaged eyes. Against her instincts, she began to relax slightly. It wasn't noticable to the foreigners, but she knew that if her brother had been awake, he would have noticed.

"We found you in the forest. You were both under this large pile of rubble. We took you back to our village - Battleon - and fixed you both up as best as we could," Blackhawke explained. He tried to look as inconspicuous as he could, but with the black clothes, giant knife, armor, and scar, it was a little hard. He tried to uncover his eyes so she could see that he had no illfeelings towards her or the boy, but it was hardly achievable with his long bangs. She didn't seem to mind though and relaxed fully, tilting her head slightly and gaining a curious glint in her eyes.

"You look like a close friend of mine." She smiled sadly. "He died." Everyone seemed slightly surprised by how bluntly she had said it. Blackhawke appeared slightly put out and looked off ot the side while rubbing at his arm awkwardly. She turned back to her brother watching intently for any sign of movement other that the slow rythmic rise and fall of his chest. The sudden flutter of his eyelids allerted the large group of his awakening. His fingers twitched, his eyes squinted shut tightly, and then suddenly snapped open. His clouded over onyx eyes darted around quickley; left, right, up, down. When they landed on his sister they lost their wide, crazed animal look and softened at the sight of her.

"Adel. Are we on our own now?" It was a terrifying thought, that in one night all of the noble and fearless members of their clan could be gone in one night. Their venerable leader was unable to defend their homeland and now everything they knew and loved was gone. He knew, of course he knew. How could he not? He remembered seeing them fall, one by one as evil and destruction surrounded their homes and they lost all hope. They both turned their eyes downward as they remembered the flames, the terryfied screaming of the dying, the chase...the pain. "Maybe," the male's voice held a small, almost undefinable spark of hope as he pondered, "maybe...they did not all die. S-some of them...might have made it out. Right? R-right Adel? Please, tell me it could be possible!" By the end, his voice was laced heavily with hysteria. Adel looked shocked as tears cascaded down both of their turqoise cheeks.  
>She spoke with haste and a certain form of bluntness, yet at the same time was soft and carefull. "No Tez. We cannot think like that. We must believe. Believe in our clan and what we stood and stand for. We cannot let this tear us apart. We must stand strong and defend ourselves with the same perseverence and vigilence they retained. We will survive. We cannot, will not, let anything harm us."<p>

Her speach ended abruptly as they simultaneously turn their heads to face the crowd that gathered in and around the doorway watching the exchange. Both of their Jet black eyes held an unearthly glow that seemed familiar to Blackhawke, yet he couldn't place where he noticed the likeness. The boy, Tez as she called him, glanced at the group with untrusting eyes as the girl, Adel as he called her, watched with reproachfulness. Their unease rolled off them in waves, though the boy's was more prominent since he had yet to meet or talk to any of the present group.

Her speach ended abruptly as they simultaneously turn their heads to face the crowd that gathered in and around the doorway watching the exchange. Both of their Jet black eyes held an unearthly glow that seemed familiar to Blackhawke, yet he couldn't place where he noticed the likeness. The boy, Tez as she called him, glanced at the group with untrusting eyes as the girl, Adel as he called her, watched with reproachfulness. Their unease rolled off them in waves, though the boy's was more prominent since he had yet to meet or talk to any of the present group.

The thundering footsteps of Yulgar caused all present to become distracted from the staring contest and turned towards the closed door of the room. The two twins became slightly panicked as the footsteps stopped outside the door and the handle began to turn.

**A/N: Again, I sincerely apologize for the lack of length of this chapter. Next chap might not be posted for a little while, but I should have one sooner or later. I don't plan on quitting just yet! **


	3. Of Memories and Faces

**A/N: Okay, I feel as though this chapter is super short because I've been pretty much sitting on it for the past, like, two or three months? Maybe? Well, here is my new chapter to anyone who decides to read this. WARNING: Sort of abuse? In a flashback type thing. It was going to be physical abuse at first, but then I just kind of left it at emotional abuse so it makes you infer that there is both present. If this offends you please leave. **

_Disclaimer: One story to rule them all, One story to find them. One story to bring them all in, and with the disclaimer deny ownership! Yeah, don't own Adventure Quest (nor do I own Lord of the Rings) but yeah, created the characters with me own eeemagination! So go crazy and start a rave._

* * *

><p><em>Of Memories and Faces<em>

_ Thump, thump, thump_. The two odd children wondered if the entire room could hear their pounding hearbeats. Tez staired at the bronze handle as it turned agonizingly slow. He couldn't stop himself, his over anxious mind began shutting down. He was pushed into his mindscape as he felt himself get overstressed.

Warm colors. They swam together in the sky above, red, yellow, orange, gold, all mixing and twisting together. The trees were a resplendant purple surrounded by blue and indigo grass that swayed in the gentle breeze. The sun, if it could even be called so was completely jet black. The odd thing about that was it still produced a very light shade of grey that shined down on the multicolored landscape. A thin, pure white river flowed in the distance, pushed along by the breeze. It seemed to be sometime in the spring, yet felt as though it were fall.

_What...is going on?_ The thought seemed to be amplified in the air by an omnipresent force causing Tez to look around in surprise as he recognized that as his own voice yet knew he hadn't spoken a word. _Turn around, Tez, _the voice spoke once more. This surprised Tez even more, for he had thought the other sentence, yet this hadn't been a conciouse thought.

Tez spun on his heel to come face to face with a large, two headed snake. Their beady, ruby read eyes glistened in the grey lighting as it watched Tez. He could've sworn one of them smirked before the left head opened it's mouth and swollowed him whole. Blackness swirled around him as he opened his mouth to scream, yet nothing came out.

After a few minutes of the swirling darnkness, he hit a familiar hardwood floor. He got up and glanced around the small room, not recognizing it at first since it seemed so much bigger. He got an odd feeling and, slightly panicked, peered down at himself. Now thouroughly freaked out, he found out that he was now six and in a very familiar situation. It all came back to him in that moment, everything he had went through in that bloodsoaked room. It litterally had blood stains on the walls, he gazed at a few more familiar ones: the far corner behind spooky the spider's spider web, around loose board in the floor, and the one covered by a map of the town.

The rumbling of thunder almost drowned out the pounding footsteps. Almost. They stopped outside the door, followed by it practically being pulled straight off the rusty hinges. A man stood in the doorway, his scaly blue skin stood out underneath his signiture smooth black armor which covered his broad shoulders, slim wrists and forearms. He also had a pure white cloth around his waist seccured with a belt. His black hair had a greasy sheen to it, his grey horns protruding from his forehead. His square jaw was clenched as his beady reddish-brown eyes were squinted, glaring at Tez.

"What do you think you're doing? Have you done _any_ work at all today? Your sister has been cleaning up the house all day and you're laying in bed? Stop being such an ungreatful failure and go help her clean! Foolish child." The large, scaly man turned sharply on his heel to exit the room. The actions of a man reflects on his children. Tez always remembered sitting alone in that room. Just sitting. He thought, about things that mattered and things that didn't matter. What he was going to do the next day and what he would do if he ever got out of that opressive household.

The blue man faded to mist, as did the room around Tez. He couldn't get the footsteps out of his mind. He could always tell when his father was going to come up to his room and yell at him. Tez didn't want to remember, no he wanted nothing more than to forget.

He suddenly remembered where he was and the strange man coming up the stairs. He exited his mindscape and watched as the door opened, he had apperently only been in his mind for a few seconds.

~A~d~V~e~N~t~U~r~E~~~q~U~e~S~t~

Blackhawke knew the sound of Yulgar's feet when he heard it. The giant brute was never one for stealth. Blackhawke wondered why the room had gone so silent , it was just Yulgar. He was sure they knew, becuase everyone knew when Yular was out and about.

He turned his attention back on the children after Yulgar entered and noticed the looks on their faces. Upon the smooth face of Adel was a troubled expression. It showed pain, and sympathy, but for whom? Blackhawke guessed for her brother, most likely becuase she had been staring at him for a good majority of the time.

Tez had a look on his face that Blackhawke didn't liek very much. He was _distant_. He was distancing himself from the situation, but what situation was that? Why was Adel looking at him like that as well? It made no sense to Blackhawke, one so young should never wear such an expression. A curious pair, these two make. A curious pair indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heheheheh I just had to, with the indeed and the curious pair stuff. Yeah. So really short, I'll get started on that new chapter as soon as possible! R/R!**


End file.
